Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza
Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (oryg. Anne of Green Gables) – powieść autorstwa kanadyjskiej pisarki Lucy Maud Montgomery, pierwsza część cyklu powieściowego Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza, po raz pierwszy wydana w 1908. Polskie tłumaczenie ukazało się w 1911 roku nakładem Wydawnictwa M. Arcta (późniejsze M. Arct Zakłady Wydawnicze S.A.)1. Opis fabuły Akcja dzieje się w Kanadzie na Wyspie Księcia Edwarda w Avonlea, Carmody, Charlottetown oraz w Białych Piaskach. Fabuła rozgrywa się w latach 70. i na początku lat 80. XIX wieku (od czerwca 1877 do wakacji 1882). Główną bohaterką powieści jest Anna Shirley – obdarzona bujną wyobraźnią i szalenie gadatliwa 11-letnia rudowłosa dziewczynka z sierocińca, która zostaje przygarnięta przez mieszkające na Zielonym Wzgórzu niezamężne rodzeństwo Cuthbertów – Mateusza i Marylę. Cuthbertowie zamierzali zaadoptować chłopca, by mógł pomagać Mateuszowi w gospodarstwie, ale na skutek pomyłki zamiast chłopca zostaje wysłana do nich dziewczynka. Maryla zamierza odesłać ją z powrotem do sierocińca albo oddać pod opiekę innej rodzinie. Przejęta wzruszającą i smutną historią jej życia Maryla postanawia zatrzymać Anię, ku radości Mateusza, który, choć nieśmiały wobec płci przeciwnej, zapałał sympatią do gadatliwego dziecka. Akcja książki toczy się przez pierwsze pięć lat pobytu Ani w Avonlea. Przez ten czas Ania poznaje wiele nowych osób. Jej serdeczną przyjaciółką i bratnią duszą zostaje jej rówieśnica, mieszkająca nieopodal Diana Barry. Na początku roku szkolnego Ania poznaje ubóstwianego przez wszystkie dziewczęta Gilberta Blythe, który, nazywając ją dla żartu „marchewką”, skazuje się tym samym na jej niechęć. Ania mimo przeprosin ze strony Gilberta jest uparta i przez wiele lat traktuje go z dystansem jako największego wroga. W czasie nauki w szkole w Avonlea Ania przeżywa wiele przygód. Chcąc pozbyć się znienawidzonych rudych warkoczy kupuje od wędrownego kupca farbę do włosów. W efekcie farbowania Ania otrzymała zielone włosy zamiast obiecanych kruczoczarnych. Przez roztargnienie piecze ciasto z kroplami walerianowymi zamiast wanilii. Jest jedną z najlepszych uczennic, rywalizując o palmę pierwszeństwa z Gilbertem. Razem z innymi koleżankami ze szkoły, m.in. Ruby Gillis, Dianą Barry, Józią Pye i Janką Andrews, Ania zakłada Klub Powieściowy. Dziewczynka cieszy się sympatią kolegów i koleżanek. O jej względy ubiegają się dwaj chłopcy – Gilbert Blythe i Karol Sloane. Jedyną osobą, która nie przepada za Anią, jest złośliwa Józia Pye. Z jej powodu (a także z powodu swojej wybujałej wyobraźni i oślego uporu) Ania często wpada w różne tarapaty. Również starsi (dorośli) bardzo lubią Anię. Surowa Maryla szybko łagodnieje przy tym rozgadanym i pełnym miłości dziecku. Po pierwszym niefortunnym spotkaniu i kłótni z panią Małgorzatą Linde, przyjaciółką Maryli, Ania zaprzyjaźnia się z tą największą plotkarką z Avonlea. Jej pokrewnymi duszami stają się także pani Allan, żona nowego pastora, bogata ciotka Diany – stara panna Józefina Barry, a także panna Muriel Stacy, nowa nauczycielka w Avonlea. Panna Stacy zachęca Anię do dalszej nauki w seminarium nauczycielskim w Charlottetown. Ania zdaje egzaminy razem z kilkorgiem innych uczniów z Avonlea, m.in. zakochanym w niej Gilbertem. Po intensywnym roku nauki zdobywa dyplom nauczycielski i stypendium mogące sfinansować jej studia na uniwersytecie w Redmond. W wieku 16 lat Ania wraca do domu z seminarium. Niestety, niedługo po jej powrocie, w czasie wakacji umiera Mateusz, co jest dla Ani wielkim ciosem. Nie chcąc zostawiać Maryli samej, Ania rezygnuje z podjęcia studiów w odległym Redmond. Postanawia zostać nauczycielką w rodzinnym Avonlea. Umożliwia jej to Gilbert, który rezygnuje z zajętej wcześniej posady nauczyciela w szkole, co staje się pretekstem do pogodzenia się z nim. Polskie tłumaczenia książki Okładka polskiego wydania z 1921 roku. Powieść L. M. Montgomery pierwszy raz została przetłumaczona w roku 1911 przez Rozalię Bernsteinową (prawdopodobnie Janina Mortkowicz2) i wydana nakładem wydawnictwa M. Arcta.3 Pierwsze tłumaczenia powieści dla dzieci, w tym i „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza” Bernsteinowej, są dziś szeroko krytykowane ze względu na zbędną infantylizację, zdrobnienia i przekłamania45. W czasie, gdy powstawało pierwsze tłumaczenie „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza”, literatura dziecięca miała pełnić funkcję pedagogiczną, dlatego dziecięcego odbiorcę traktowano w sposób szablonowy6. Tłumaczenie samego tytułu powieści dokonane przez Rozalię Bernsteinową jest błędne, bowiem słowo gable zawarte w tytule książki oznacza spadzisty dach, nie zaś wzgórze. Kolejni tłumacze powielali ten błąd, gdyż tytuł „Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza” dobrze zadomowił się w polskiej kulturze4, a samo tłumaczenie Rozalii Bernsteinowej jest najbardziej znane polskim czytelnikom7. Rozalia Bernsteinowa chętnie stosowała strategię udomowienia, dostosowując swoje tłumaczenie do realiów Polski 1911 roku. Nazwa miejscowości White Sands została oddana jako „Białe Piaski”, słowo farm Bernsteinowa przetłumaczyła jako „dworek”, a sąsiadka Cuthbertów, Rachel Linde, w tłumaczeniu z 1911 występuje jako „Małgorzata Linde”4. Ciekawostką jest, że w trzech pierwszych wydaniach tłumaczenia „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza” nazwisko samej tłumaczki było spolszczane i zapisywane jako Rozalia Bernsztejnowa3. Kolejne przekłady powieści Montgomery ukazały się dopiero w latach 90. XX. Do roku 2018 powstało ich co najmniej jedenaście. Większość z nich jest ostro krytykowana za rażące błędy i niechlujne wykonanie4. Tłumaczenia „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza”, poza Rozalią Bernsteinową, dokonali: Rafał Dawidowicz, Jan Jackowicz, Katarzyna Jakubiak, Dorota Kraśniewska-Durlik, Agnieszka Kuc, Ewa Łozińska-Małkiewicz, Przemysław Piekarski, Joanna Sałaciak, Jolanta Ważbińska, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Paweł Beręsewicz48. Najbardziej przychylne recenzje spośród wymienionych zebrały najnowsze tłumaczenia dokonane przez Pawła Beręsewicza (wydane nakładem Wydawnictwa Skrzat w roku 2012)9 i Agnieszkę Kuc (wydane nakładem Wydawnictwa Literackiego w roku 2006)104. Agnieszka Kuc zrezygnowała z nadmiernego udomawiania tłumaczenia powieści i niektóre z nazw własnych pozostawiła niezmienione, np. Bright River zamiast „Jasnej Rzeki” Bernsteinowej5. Co więcej, Agnieszka Kuc krytykowała tłumaczenie Rozalii Bernsteinowej za jej niekonsekwencję i brak precyzji5. Tłumaczenie Pawła Beręsewicza ocenia się jako „wierne oryginałowi”, bez niepotrzebnych skrótów, pełne „barwnych i bogatych opisów miejsc, życia codziennego”1112. Paweł Beręsewicz, w odróżnieniu od Bernsteinowej, w większości nie spolszczał imion i nazwisk. Według tłumacza nie ma takiej potrzeby, gdyż akcja powieści toczy się w obcym dla polskich czytelników kontekście kulturowym, który stanowi atut książki. Według Beręsewicza „spolszczanie kontekstu powinno być ograniczone do minimum”. W związku z tym pozostawił on jedynie imiona Ani, Maryli i Mateusza w polskim brzmieniu, znanym z tłumaczenia Bernsteinowej.13